El Tiempo Sin Ti
by Kaiana Dana
Summary: Conflictos bélicos y el propio peso abrumador del destino de los ungidos por las Diosas , fueron los desencadenantes a la abrupta separación que aún a años posteriores les atormenta. Sitúate en esta historia ubicada entre Majora y Twilight y todo lo que aconteció a nuestro héroe del tiempo lo que le llevó a ser una mera sombra , la sombra del héroe.
1. Chapter 1

**El tiempo sin ti**

 **Esta historia es totalmente inventada por servidora , nada de lo que acontece es real ni canónico por Nintendo salvo algunos inverosímiles detalles. Pero siempre hay que situar el contexto histórico por lo que se lleva a cabo antes de Twilight y después de Majora , ambos juegos y personajes son propiedad de la gran N. Lo único verdaderamente propio es la historia aquí desenvuelta .**

Habían pasado años desde la separación de la princesa del destino y el exteniente de la guardia real hyliana. Conflictos bélicos y el propio peso de su destino habían sido los autores de tal abrupta decisión. Link había sido exiliado a las Tierras del Sur , en un pequeño y rural pueblo del sector primario; principalmente sus actividades consistían en la ramadería y cultivo de calabazas para la exportación a los distintos puntos geográficos de la región conocida como Hyrule.

Link y su mujer Malon fueron acogidos con los brazos abiertos en la pastoril villa, pretiriendo la diferencia entre sus clases. Aquellos pastores eran humanos, siendo estos mismos, ciudadanos de segunda categoría para la sociedad por el hecho de no descender de la diosa Hylia , y por lo tanto no eran de la raza superior. Aquello supondría que debían vivir alejados del resto de los mortales y de los principales núcleos de la población , refugiándose en los bosques del sur , co-existían con el entorno , y parecían felices con la vida que llevaban en aquel lar boscoso. No le costó mucho acostumbrarse a nuestro capitán de la antigua guardia real ni a nuestra humilde granjera , a aquella vida y aquel estilo de vida tan campestre , estaban habituados a él . Le recordaban en gran medida a su antiguo hogar ; el rancho Lon Lon.

Además estaba la aprobación de toda la aldea por tratar les como iguales a pesar de ser está joven pareja dos hylianos en estado de gestación.

El excomandante siempre agradecería ese acogimiento a su futura familia . Y más aún se alegraba que Malon, la mujer más dulce que nunca conoció y madre de su futuro hijo , estaba recuperando su sonrisa perdida luego de los acontecimientos recientemente sufridos dónde lo perdió absolutamente todo . Su familia , su rancho , sus caballos , su vida. Si tan solo él , no se hubiese interpuesto nunca en su camino , no tendría porqué derramado lágrimas por su causa , él hacía sufrir a todos cuantos alrededor estuviesen , todo por su mera y reprobable existencia . No pudo evitar mirar el cielo del atardecer con melancolía mientras terminaba su quehacer con las cabras , seguramente su mujer estaría preparándole una deliciosa y energizante sopa de calabazas . Luego de aquello irían a las fuente de Latoan para tomar sus acostumbrados baños , aquello decían eran lo mejor para las mujeres en estado , ya que al parecer aquellas aguas poseían cualidades mágicas y sanadoras tanto para la madre como para al bebé. Ambos habían acordado que su primer vástago nacería en las fuentes del sacro lugar , lo mejor sería que el bebé naciese en un entorno acuático contando los padres inexpertos con el auxilio de la matrona . Puri , una mujer oronda , de cabello cenizo recogido siempre en un bajo moño que rondaba cerca de los cincuenta , había asistido a casi todos los partos de Ordon a lo largo de su vida activa como partera, contaba con una demostrable experiencia . Les comentó que habían sido los primeros padres que le habían sugerido de dar a luz en las aguas del manantial , a la mujer corpulenta y gentil les pareció una idea estupenda la de aquella pareja de hylianos.

Estaba todo preparado , para el nacimiento del pequeño , toda la villa estaba inquieta y preparándose para la llegada inminente , del primer hyliano en nacer en tierras ordonianas.

En verdad , Link estaba dichoso que amparen de tan buena manera por los menos a ellos , unas inocentes criaturas que él habría arrastrado a la expatriación. Se aseguraría que a ellos , nunca le faltase un lecho dónde cobijarse en las noches de frío o alimento para nutrir sus cuerpos , posiblemente el mismo pensamiento arrastró a su madre a que lo dejase en el amparo del Árbol Deku , tan solo quería que a su pequeño nunca le escaseará el sustento tan vital que en épocas de contiendas cesaban su producción.

El caballero no podía dejar de culparse por no haber sabido proteger ni defender a nadie , culpa que se reflejaba cada noche en forma de pesadillas , volvía a ser aquel niño atormentado hasta en sueños , no podía conciliar el sueño , cada noche se mantenía despierto unos minutos antes de cerrar los párpados hasta entrar en el merecido descanso.

Esa noche no volvía ser diferente al resto de noches zozobradas para el alma del noble hombre.

Se despertó , alarmado , con gotas de sudor frío recorriendo su frente , y el corazón estrujando le el pecho con fuerte empeño. Había vuelto a soñar , con aquel día donde su corazón se marchitó para siempre , el último pétalo de la esperanza y las ansias de vivir se calcinaron con las brisas de las llamas , que consumieron su hogar y le trajo nuevamente ese grotesco recuerdo a su caótica mente; su abandono a las tierras que juró proteger hasta su último aliento.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

" **Flashback"**

 **Contemplaba las llamas de la hacienda que significó gran parte de su vida. El color obsidiana de la tierra y el hedor a muerte y acero desparramado en la fértil tierra ahora cubierta de la sangre de los animales y de los aldeanos que vivían hasta hace poco tranquilamente en la posada que ofrecían padre e hija . Era una escena simplemente querías dejar de miedo le detenía , era unas de esas pocas veces donde experimentó aquel demonio que los humanos conocemos como miedo; ni siquiera él, el guerrero más temido estaba exento de sufrir ese canguelo que paraliza tus pasos y te nubla cualquier raciocinio . Pero si se detenía ahí donde sus pies estaban clavados en la tierra , ese era el fin de toda su existencia , sin meditarlo más , llevándose más por impulsos instintivos , tomó a su yegua de las caballerizas del establo , no sin antes percatarse en sí había algún sobreviviente. A través de las llamas y los gases incendiarios, avistó cualquier indicio que delatase alguna víctima que aún mantuviese la chispa de la vida. Se hizo camino a través de los escombros y los cuerpos que yacían sin vida en el suelo. Su búsqueda fue infructuosa , a pesar de poner siempre en prueba su valor no siempre hallaba con una respuesta a sus valerosos actos , él más que nadie sabía de esa verdad , siempre rechazado , y siendo un don nadie . ¡ Pero no era hora , para dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos !**

 **Cuándo toda fe se desvaneció de los esbozos de sus creencias , ahí la halló a ella abrazando el cuerpo sin vida del padre de la muchacha pelirroja , el señor Talon , a quien estimaba casi como un padre, quien le depositó toda la confianza posible a alguien cómo él, le dio un trabajo , un lecho y algo parecido a una familia , todo se esfumó en un pestañeo.¡Malditos malnacidos se lo harían pagar ! Se prometió así mismo , mientras cargaba a Malon , haciéndose paso entre los escombros y las ruinas del caserío . Ella estaba semi consciente , había inhalado mucho humo y aquello le afectó en sobremanera , estuvo lo suficientemente lúcida para demorar en que había tenido la inmensa dicha de sobrevivir , el chico hada le había salvado , arriesgando su propia vida, había regresado a por ella , a pesar de estar varios días desaparecido , y exponiéndose al Mundo , poco le pareció importar para manifestarse.**

 **Con premura , la montó encima de la yegua , luego él se subió , se reacomodo a su lado, por detrás ,sosteniendo el desmayado cuerpo de la chica con una mano mientras con la otra , a toda celeridad tiraba de las riendas del corcel , cabalgando a través de la extensa pradera de Hyrule, observando a la distancia el humo que emitía el cortijo. Mientras lágrimas gruesas recorrían su sien , era una de las pocas veces que se permitió ese lujo , el desahogar su ser.**

-Link- escuchó una voz femenina en sus espaldas.

Él aún seguía abismado en sus adentros . Al no clamar su atención se fue aproximando , hasta que lo abrazó por su robusta espalda en un ademán de reconfortarlo .- ¿ Has vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla?

-Sí - respondió él secamente , mientras divisaba las corrientes del manantial caer , dando le una apariencia áurea . Siempre que necesitaba tranquilidad o avistaba que necesitaba purificarse , acudía al mencionado lugar.

-¿ Puedo hacer algo por ti ?- le espetó la doncella intranquila.

-Ya haces demasiado , por perdonarme - dijo él con franqueza separando la de su agarre, volteandose para quedar frente a frente , mientras la observaba con su único ojo.

-¡ Tú no tuviste nada que ver!- expresó ella conmocionada , para luego proseguir en el mismo tono- ¡Lo que sucedió fue por culpa de los soldados ! ¡ Fueron órdenes del Rey!

-Sin tan solo yo , nunca me hubiese cruzado en tu camino , tu padre , seguiría vivo .-prosiguió de su estado ofuscado consigo mismo a uno alicaído .- Arruine tu vida , en todos los aspectos posibles que un hombre puede hacerse lo a una mujer. Por mi lo perdiste todo - fue lo último que añadió , en lugar de parecer decirse lo a ella, se estaba reprochando así mismo.

-Quizá perdimos nuestro lugar en Hyrule - discutió , la granjera - Pero estamos ganando una nueva vida aquí , los vecinos nos adoran y vamos a tener un heredero , ¿ nos crees que ese no es motivo suficiente para alzarnos cada mañana? ¡ Y dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos!- una lágrima se dibujó por su sien - El pasado está perdido , pero aún quiero creer en este presente , debo hacerlo , Link.- resolvió decidida , llevándose una mano en el pecho con determinación , camino hacia él , intentando abrazarlo pero él sin más se alejó , era como un muro inexpugnable- Ayúdame a hacer que te perdones, ¿ qué puedo hacer ? ¿ Qué puedo hacer para que me ames? - formuló ella exasperada.

\- Quizá si tuviera un corazón , podría llegar a sentir algo por ti - manifestó él retirándose , de la fuente de Latoan , dejando tras sí a una mujer contrita . Se dirigía en dirección a la entrada del pueblo desde allí se observaba una magnífica estampa del lugar que concentraba gran parte de sus pensamientos ; El nuevo Castillo de Hyrule . Su presencia era solemne y mayestático ponía en evidencia el nuevo Hyrule , cómo había crecido en poder y territorios , en verdad , ahora si que era el lienzo perfecto que las diosas esculpieron en el pasado distante , hacían digno homenaje a las bendiciones que estás mismas consagraron .

El nuevo mapa de Hyrule se configuraba así; dado a múltiples años de contienda , la magnitud de aquel conflicto ocasionó, el desplazamiento y la migración de todas las razas por haber . El anterior bosque Kokiri en el constante movimiento de Hyrule por desarrollarse más y más fue talado , para la construcción de armas y armamento militar , edificios ,y demás maquinarias despejaban zonas aniquilando la vida forestal y animal , todo aquello hizo estallar la extinción de razas . Todos los animales que buscaban morada en el boscaje se vieron obligados a adaptarse y sobrevivir o que la muerte fuese el final de su cadena evolutiva,sólo la naturaleza podía decidir en aquel telón . Muchas criaturas lo lograron y muchísimas otras , no.¿ Y qué fue de la raza de eternos infantes?

Los kokiris acabaron presuntamente extinguiéndose al verse sin su protección agreste , pero más , no todo estaba perdido , el brote del Árbol Deku indispensable para qué la vida en el bosque germinará, se encargó de proteger a sus ahijados , siendo muy consciente que cada vez sus terrenos eran inferiores , tomó una decisión , traspasar el alma de los infantes a aquellas criaturas que se ocultaban entre los follajes de los pinos . Aquellos que renacieron en forma de ese animal se les permitía buscar una zona donde subsistir en base de su nuevo aspecto y sus condiciones , antes no podían abandonar aquellas tierras , ellos eran los espíritus del bosque , su deber era custodiar la vida que respiraba , y vivía,allí . Ese era el mandamás de la voluntad del entrañable roble, empero como buen progenitor para hacer que sus " hijos" vivieran , no se le ocurrió otra idea, aún si él tuviera que sacrificarse , poco importaba . Ahora era la responsabilidad de ellos el adecuarse a la nueva región de Hyrule , él ya no podía hacer nada más solo confiar en el porvenir de sus amados bosques y retoños, mientras sentía cómo sus fuerzas se mermaban, a pesar de ser aún un joven retoño , intentó seguir los pasos de su progenitor de la manera más fidedigna posible. Solo suplicaba una única cosa y es que ese joven hyliano no se culpará por su muerte , él que dió todo de sí para salvar a su padre , siendo tan solo un niño , cómo se adentro , en el interior del venerable a pesar de estar esté último abocado al fracaso . Siempre estaría en deuda con él , al fin de cuentas , él no era consciente del todo peso que conllevaba sus acciones en el bosque tanto en el pasado cómo en el presente . Al erradicar al parásito Gohma , liberó la maldición del suelo lo que permitió que en esa tierra nuevamente fértil brotará el pequeño arbolito. Al fin de cuentas sin Árbol , no hay custodio , que vele esos territorios verdes , él era el padre de todos los hijos del bosques , sin su existencia la vida no perduraba , su última decisión estaba seguro que no se arrepentiría , confiaba en el día en que todos sus hijuelos pudiesen juntarse , de nuevo.

Para el héroe pensar en esos acontecimientos sólo agravaba más su interminable tormento , él fue inconscientemente partidario del exterminio de la raza de la cuál siempre perteneció aún si solo era en espíritu. Perdió su clan , era una sombra de lo que un día fue ese honrado héroe , no merecía el atributo que le impusieron en otra línea del tiempo. Algo llamó su atención,sacando lo de sus cavilaciones, el bosque parecía estar llamando le , se dirigía a dónde parecía oír el llamado de los árboles, unos monos le guiaban el camino allí dió con la vereda a lo que antes fue la ciudadela del castillo , ahora tomado por la naturaleza entrante , quedando puras ruinas .Allí habían establecido su lugar diversas especies, los monos huyeron despavoridos en cuánto el hombre profanó el lugar que ellos mismos se encargaron de mostrarle. Solo una pequeña mona de mirada angelical y unos hermosos ojos verdes que iban perfectamente en sincronía con la flor verde que decoraba su pequeña cabeza,permanecía allí fijando su vista en la garza de él, pudo deducir que era del género femenino y además también dedujo que era la líder de la tribu , por el respecto que parecían profesarle el séquito de monos, , no dejaba de mirarle con suma atención. El héroe intrigado y hipnotizado por esas esmeraldas que tenía la mona cómo ojos , se desplazó dónde ella , , el tatuaje tribal, en su brazo le sorprendió se le hizo tan familiar , se arrodilló quedando a su misma altura llevó su mano a aquel símbolo , no pudo evitar emocionarse mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que aparejaba lágrimas de genuina felicidad .Reconoció perfectamente ese símbolo y la criatura que estaba ante él quién lo miraba con cierto deje maternal.

-Hola vieja amiga - articuló en un susurro cargado de pura emoción.

Esa señal era lo que requería, el chivo expiatorio que haría su corazón perdonarse, una parte el saber que el alma de sus amigos vivía en esas criaturas , no pudo evitar evocar al niño interior que llevaba dentro, al estar en presencia de ellos . Mentalmente agradeció a los bosques por permitir ese encuentro.


End file.
